


Takashi

by TheNerdPrincess



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, friendship or relashionship, the most wholesome thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdPrincess/pseuds/TheNerdPrincess
Summary: Mori and Haruhi clean the host room after the others have gone home.





	Takashi

Haruhi loved spending time with Mori. He was quiet, never poked or teased her like the other hosts (Kyoya excluded). And so, when he stayed behind to help her tidy the music room after a busy day of hosting, she welcomed the company. The group had just gotten back from the beach the previous week, and she was still working to catch up on extra credit homework.

 

The two of them worked well together, silently going about their task. While Mori shifted one of the larger set pieces into a closet, Haruhi began sweeping, although her mind was elsewhere.

 

“Mori-senpai, should I learn karate?”

 

The older host closed the closet door and turned around to look at her. 

 

“I just….after what happened at the beach. I guess what Kyoya-senpai did really drove the point home. I don’t want to feel that defenseless again.”

 

Mori picked up the dustpan and knelt to hold it in such a way that Haruhi could easily sweep the dust and crumbs into it.

 

“What did Kyoya do?” he asked, voice low and quiet as always. Haruhi felt her face grow red.

 

“Ah...well-” she stammered a few times, looking away. “He...proved to me that it’s silly to think the fact that I’m a girl doesn’t matter.”

 

Mori stood, and Haruhi was suddenly very aware that she was alone in a room with a tall, extremely strong...very handsome man.

 

“You are a pretty girl. It does matter, and you should be careful,” he said, turning away to toss the contents of the dustpan. In his mind, that settled the matter.

 

“I’m...pretty?” Haruhi tilted her head, studying Mori’s back. “That’s silly. I don’t have long hair, or wear dresses or makeup like the other girls, or like Tamaki would like.”

 

Mori shook his head.

 

“You don’t need any of that. You are pretty.”

 

He punctuated this with a gentle, firm hang on her shoulder. Haruhi looked up at him, a soft smile on her face. The sort of smile she didn’t often wear around the other hosts. Mori couldn’t help but return the expression.

 

“Thank you, Mori-senpai,” she said softly. He nodded, raised his hand for a moment as if to cup her cheek in his hand, then lowered it and turned to survey the room.

 

“When we are alone you may call me Takashi.”

 

Haruhi blinked a few times, surprised, then tilted her head and smiled a bit wider.

 

“Don’t want to make the others too jealous, hmm?”

 

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes, and made an affirmative noise. 

 

“Don’t worry, Takashi,” she said, speaking his name in a near-whisper. “Your secret is safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So when I started out I was thinking about writing some smut but fuck Mori is so sweet and cute and I just want fluff for these two. I'm a big Kyoya fan as well so will likely try writing something with him as well. Anyways I love OHSC and the fact that it is discontinued will forever kill me inside.


End file.
